Pumbaa (Disney)
Pumbaa is a warthog who serves as one of Simba's sidekicks in The Lion King alongside Timon. He is voiced by Ernie Sabella. He treats Timon like a brother. He is the tetartagonist in the first film, a supporting character in the second film and the deuteragonist of the third film and the TV series. History The Lion King/The Lion King 1 1/2 A silhouette version of Pumbaa is seen in the theater where he watches with Timon. In this midquel, Pumbaa appears as a mysterious figure which turns out to be him after Timon says, "Goodbye" to Ma. When he and Timon have a misunderstanding, they decide to be best friends. He and Timon also made all the animals faint when they are about to see Simba. When they want to go to a home, they hear Simba and Nala singing, "I Just Can't Wait To Be King", getting humiliated. Pumbaa, along with Timon, tries to find a new home in the Elephant Graveyard (where Mufasa is attacking the hyenas), in the Gorge (where a herd of wildebeests stampedes), and a new location ("Hakuna Matata"). This is where they let Simba stay after rescuing him from buzzards and raising him after Mufasa's death. Pumbaa also hates when Timon and Simba drink snails at morning, meaning that they will feel stuffed. Outside the midquel, Pumbaa (also with Timon) teach Simba how to say, "Hakuna Matata" ("No Worries"). Pumbaa also feels jealous about Simba falling in love with Nala, so Timon and Pumbaa decide to break them up. Although they failed, Simba and Nala argued in the recycled original movie. Timon convinces Pumbaa that they won and walk away from Mufasa's spirit (thinking that he is a storm cloud). Nala also convinces him and Timon that they must return to Pride Rock where Simba is confronting Uncle Scar. In the midquel, Pumbaa also becomes friends again with Timon in the desert. He, Timon, Simba, Rafiki, Nala, and her lionesses are seen confronting the hyenas. His last appearance (along with Timon) was when they see Simba being the king and standing up with Timon on Pride Rock. In the midquel, he also appears singing the final song in Hakuna Matata. The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Pumbaa later appears alongside Timon during Kiara's birth. He and Timon faint when Rafiki says the cub is the girl. Later, after being sent by Simba to keep an eye on her, Pumbaa and Timon try to give Kiara shade and offer her which she rejects. He and Timon argue after eating the grubs, describing what is crunchy or slimy giving Kiara the chance to sneak away into the Outlands. Later, he is seen in Simba's army when trying to drive out Zira. Years later, Pumbaa and Timon are sent by Simba to watch over Kiara on her first hunt but she catches them and and is angered that her father broke his promise to let her do the hunt alone and leaves. After Zira's ambush Pumbaa carries an injured Simba back to Pride Rock. He and Timon are doing nothing about Kovu's banishment later that day. Later, he and Timon feel worried about not watching Kiara and also outsmarting the Outsiders during the final battle. After the two prides reunite and Kiara and Kovu are married Zazu isn't amused when he and Timon burst into tears until they stop. Pumbaa, along with Timon, is rejoiced when Mufasa's ghost says "We are one". Other adoptions Timon and Pumbaa Pumbaa, along with Timon, is one of the main characters appearing in multiple episodes. He is currently voiced by Ernie Sabella. Songs sung by Pumbaa * Hakuna Matata - He and Timon sing this song about a new name in paradise. Outside the midquel, he and Timon use these words to let Simba know for no worries. In a deleted version, his role is the same after Timon sings. However, he says, "When he was a young meerkat!". * Warthog Rhapsody - Another silly song which features Timon and Pumbaa singing the song about Simba as a new visitor. This is deleted though it was later recycled as That's All I Need for The Lion King 1 ½. * Can You Feel the Love Tonight? - This song revolves why he and Timon are jealous about Simba and Nala falling in love. Pumbaa's lines are removed after Timon sings. This happens on Timon too. * Alone Together - This song revolves who Timon and Pumbaa met each other in a different way. This song is a mix of "Mexican Hat Dance" and "La Cucaracha". Gallery Pumbaa04.gif|Pumbaa clip-art